continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nuumnut/I, for one, welcome our new corporate overlords
There are many futures before us. There are many paths we can pick which will influence the course of history. As the present stands, many feel that corporations already control us, or at the least that they have too much influence. And I say, go all in. As long as we're running around thinking, "Oh, corporations control the government, they've bought Congress!" it will be preferable to have it out in the open. I would rather have the transparancy which accompanies annual stockholder reports and financial disclosings, than have a ginormous bureaucracy which is so full of itself in red tape that it requires specific agencies to monitor its own spending. Everyone would love transparency in a democratic government, but the behemoth which exists now cannot see beyond its own shadow, regardless of how much influence corporations may or may not have upon it. A democratic form of government isn't so different from a corporate one, provided the corporate government has multiple companies which form its hulk, as opposed to only one, for the latter will almost invariably fall to fascism. The major difference being that the former allows itself to be run like a business, while the latter constantly has to struggle with what types of private businesses it will allow; the latter also invariably gives rise to class struggles, with a certain portion of the population being very wealthy, and a typically larger portion of the population being very poor. In a corporate confederacy (as it might be called), there would still be class distinctions, but there would be a much wider availability of goods and resources allocated to the general populace. So while there would probably still be some people who, despite their and society's best efforts, would fall through the cracks, and while there would still be a few very rich indivuals, the vast majority of the population would enjoy the opportunity for not just sustenance, but growth. People drive corporations! How much money is spent on supporting a candidate in the type of democracy we have now? Imagine if instead of people spending billions of dollars on advertising a candidate, and maybe or maybe not having the best one win, and having to worry about campaign donation limits and the legality of superPACs and corporate donations, imagine if all those dollars were going into a general fund for each of the super-corporations to draw from in order to drive the innovation and liquidity necesary to advance the benefit of the entire country? Instead of spending /against/ each other, every dollar is going where it is needed most, whether that be in the form of corporations spending on products to serve the human client base on which it is dependent, or in the form of dividends to the collective populace to stimulate spending. Instead of supporting indviduals who may or may not be qualified for a job and who will retain the job at least for some time even if it turns out they're not qualified for the job, why not turn such decisions over to businesses who drive the economy by competing against other businesses to see which coalition of businesses can support the populace the best? I have known many people who say "If you don't vote, you cant bitch." Well, you know what? Fuck that. If we had a corporate congress, it would be completely different, because instead of picking one side and constantly thinking the other side is the enemy, there would be 20 sides, and every single one of them would be working their asses off to make sure that they were serving everyone as best as they could. You really think the corporate congress is composed of 20 seats that are permanent? There are dozens of competitors lying in wait, and there is no law preventing them from attempting to serve the populace better than those in office. end the lack of transparency. make your dollar count. don't spend money on transient things like advertisements -- spend them on investments. pay off your life debt, work your way up, own stock, and be the kind of player who makes 2077 a reality! your debt? oh yeah, you're in debt from birth. But how is that any different than how you have it now? At least call the slavery for what it is, be transparent, and show me the light at the end of the tunnel. Global Congress LLC 10 02 14 ps. Did I mention the best part? NO TAXES! The way it exists now, taxpayers give a portion of their wages to government. They may also pay taxes on property they already own. They may also pay taxes on new purchases. They may also pay taxes on interest from savings and investments, even if they've ALREADY paid taxes on that income. And what does government do with it? Some of it goes to support the bureaucracy. Some of it goes to informational campaigns. Some of it goes to auditors. And some of it goes to private businesses. This is the expenditure of a wasteful, democratic government! Imagine removing the middleman -- government -- and simply letting corporations compete with each other to provide the exact same services to the population. Then there would be no need for taxes, no worries about gerrymandering and redistricting and questions about how and where tax dollars are being spent or which companies get the best contracts. All for one and twenty for all! Category:Blog posts